


Feeling Just Brilliant

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Feedee Draco Malfoy, Feeder Harry Potter, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Increase, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco stands on his scales. The dial spins to an exciting number.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Kudos: 39





	Feeling Just Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Intentional weight gain._

“Salazar,” Harry said, voice surprised. He looked down at the Muggle scales that his beloved was stood upon. “You’ve gained fourteen pounds in three months. A whole stone, love.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the dial, hardly daring to believe the number was true. He’d steadily upped his calories each week but he’d never dreamt he’d see results so quickly. “I feel brilliant,” Draco admitted. He pulled up his shirt, stoking a finger over the soft new layer of skin that caressed his ribs. “I’m getting plushier by the day.”

Harry grinned. “A slice of cake to celebrate, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading xxxxx


End file.
